Eva's Master
by spikedjerk101
Summary: What would happen if Eva's heart was stolen before she met Nagi, Who mastered the master vampire's heart? Chapter 3 is now up R
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger and the library

_A/N Ok my first fanfic go easy this takes place in November. Negi's 15 all the girls are the same age new character introduced Namely Eva's would be creator pairings are to be announced except KotaroxChizuru Namba that's for sure it depends on you guys if this fanfic takes a romantic or actionish story ok on with the fanfic. _

Darkness falling as the sky shows a battle of light and darkness while a young man battles for his life. As he runs through the snow and ice he begins to realize he leaves a trail for his pursuers. He cocks his head around to find his snow tracks, as trickles of red fill the void in the tracks. The young man held his left arm he felt his blood and the new fallen snow hit and melt on his skin; he tried to apply pressure as he continues to run from the roar of engines. All he could smell was that of diesel fuel and the faint and alluring aroma of blood, fear and the promise of death was in the air. He grinned and ran harder through the snow.

**Library Island**

Meanwhile while the young man twisted and turned through the alleys and back ways of Mahora City in a not to distant library 14 year old Nodoka Miyazaki was having a slow day at Library Island.

Nodoka sighed as she watched the clock tick away the seconds of tie till her shift ended. She decided to do some reading since no one would walk to the library during a blizzard. She couldn't focus on what she was reading and her thoughts started to drift towards her conversation she had with her teacher early.

**Flashback **

"Hey Nodoka-san wait up!" Nodoka turned to see to the figure running toward her. It was her 15 year old English teacher Negi Springfield. He had light red hair and it went darker the deeper you went with amber eyes to match to finish the image. He was wearing a green business suit a white shirt under that and red and white striped tie. Nodoka blushed lightly as she noticed 2 things 1.) They were alone together 2.) He called for her specifically.

"Negi Sensei I…I uh…I" He cut her off "I heard you had to work late today sooo I was wondering if you know since Library Island is so far away from here, and there is so much snow if you want I could um …" he said "pick you up after your shift" Time seem to freeze Nodoka could feel her heart rate speed up as she blushed snow lightly fell around them and Nodoka snapped out of her daze long enough to near whisper an answer. "What was that Nodoka-san?" he couldn't quite hear her "um… sure" she said. Realizing what she had said, Nodoka ran away as fast her legs could manage leaving her teacher with a blank look on his face wondering what had just happened.

**End Flashback**

"…odoka! NODOKA!!" waking from her daze the small Librarian thinking nothing at the time noticed her friends.

"Yue, Haruna what are you doing here?" Yue was hovering over Nodoka with a book in her hands. "Yue were you going to smack with that book?" Nodoka said Yue put the book down. "Welcome back to the land of the living" said the purple haired girl." Sooo Nodoka what were you daydreaming of." Said Haruna with a grin. Nodoka flailed her arms around trying to come up with an answer while she turned beet red. "Uh…

Uh…I uh…" Nodoka was interrupted by Haruna "YOU CAN'T DENY ANYTHING FOR I SMELL THE LOVE REEK!!!" (A/N Please enter big black scary background and cue thunder action!) SMACK

Haruna was holding the back of her head; Yue had smacked her with her History textbook. "Owww what did you do that for?!" "Because there is now yelling in the Library besides if we don't leave now the snow will pile up and we'll be stuck in here." "Oh yeah he he." Nodoka somewhat lam decided to step into the fray "um guys thank you but um…" Nodoka started blushing. "Umm Negi-sensei said he would come and pick me up." Silence.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Alleys of Mahora **

The young man heard the roar of engines getting closer "Shit this is bad" said the young man realizing his situation. The teen ran faster trudging through the god forsaken weather. The sound of V8 engines and the crunching is all you could hear but if you stood still you might be able to hear the silent sound of the pitter patter of blood flowing from an open wound. The young man came to a stop as he reached a ledge he noticed that there was an Island off to the left of his position he also noticed that the river had turned to ice "I'll never be able to cross that distance on foot in time the ice is to thin." He thought to himself he cursed under his breath. The young man thought of something he ran to the nearest door kicked the lower and higher portions of the door letting the board he ran inside and found what he needed for his makeshift plan. He grabbed what he needed and ran outside when he entered the harsh weather he sat down near the broken board what he brought with him was 3 fire extinguishers and a roll of duct tape he rolled up his sleeve and tore a length of duct tape and wrapped around his bleeding arm tightly. After he thought it was tight enough to stop the bleeding and not restrict his movements he set to work quickly and place a fire extinguisher on the board and ripped another piece of tape and wrapped the extinguisher to the board he repeated this process until he thought they were good to go. He tore out the doorknobs and ran to the ledge and jumped over on to the ice.

_A/N ok that's the end of chapter one part1 I do chapters like days so expect at least everyday at least one chapter long I'm still thinking on things but give me five reviews I'll take good and bad but use constructive critism and I'll set up the new chapter tell me what you think l8er peoples. I check up on fanfic on a daily bases so trust me I care about your entertainment _


	2. Chapter 2

Three Men and the Meeting

_A/N ok first chapter not very descriptive but this chapter will give you a face and a body for this young man that we are talking. Enjoy and as always review please _

_Last chapter_

_After he thought it was tight enough to stop the bleeding and not restrict his movements he set to work quickly and place a fire extinguisher on the board and ripped another piece of tape and wrapped the extinguisher to the board he repeated this process until he thought they were good to go. He tore out the doorknobs and ran to the ledge and jumped over on to the ice._

As the young man fell he thought to himself "longer drop than expected, Ah crap." He hit the ice hard, "Ow that hurt" he said to himself a bit of sarcasm in the tone. The young man turned to see three men at the top of the ledge he gave them a little a salute and then the ice started to crack underneath his feat. He ran as lightly as he could he threw the board in front him and jumped on it like a skateboard and it started to slide, as it slid he kicked the top of the fire extinguishers that was facing back to the ledge and his would be pursuers. The fire extinguishers ruptured and its contents spewed out through the back sending the board and its passenger rocketing on the river of ice to the Island.

**Back on the ledge **

"Spike what are we going to do about this little monster?" Said the man on the left "He will be punished by gods will and we will be his messengers, Dark" said Spike to the man on his left "Ah cut the religious crap you just can't get over the fact that he didn't tell us what he is your just using this as an excuse to get back at him" said the man on the right. "Who asked you Pyro?" said Spike. "OK I get it sore subject but what do I get to do then?" said the man called Pyro "Honestly I don't give a rats ass what you do! Just don't stop us when it comes time to kill him or it will be your blood on the floor and not his" Spike said coldly. "We should give chase correct? Our quarry is getting away" Dark said with a very monotone voice. The two men gave a nod and the three turned their engines around and gave chase to this "monster". (A/N The three guys name from left to right are Dark, Spike and Pyro)

**Near the Bridge **

Yue and Haruna were walking back to the dorms to set up a congrats party for Nodoka. They were discussing what had happened and what they were going to do for the party, when they heard the crack of ice and the roar of engines. Yue and Haruna turned to witness three men in suits on Motorbikes heading across the bridge towards Library Island. Yue and Haruna didn't know what was going on, Yue got a chill down her spine "Hey Haruna I forgot my bag I'm going to get it and check on Nodoka OK, you head on back set up the stuff I'll be back before you know it." Yue said and started to run off towards the library. Something was wrong and Yue had to help. She flipped open her cell and dialed Negi if her hunch was right they were going to need backup.

**Back in the Library **

Nodoka was having second thoughts or too many in this case. Nodoka couldn't remember everything Yue and Haruna said before they left "Ah what was it they were saying AHHH I can't remember my hearts beating so fast!!" She said in a panic. "OK breathe in and out" Nodoka started to repeat the mantra and started to breath. Knowing that her heart wouldn't stop its relentless beating she gave up and decided to lock up for the night, she grabbed her bag and shoes and waited by the door.

**In the river of ice**

"Not good, why won't they give up already?" The young man said with a sigh "oh well I guess it can't be helped" he said as he reached the shore of the Island as the extinguishers ran out of juice. "There better be an army in there" he thought to himself. The young man turned his head around and saw that spike and his companions were almost to the building "Great, just perfect now all we need now is Godzilla attacking and we have ourselves the best b movie of all time" his voice oozing sarcasm. "Well come on!" he yelled at Spike. The youth turned and opened the doors to the building and ran inside the building and thumped in to something sending him sprawling on the floor.

**Right inside the door of the library**

**Nodoka's POV**

I was calming down when the door opened. I rushed over to see her teacher but bumped into somebody else. We both collided and fell on each other. I saw and felt many things. What she saw was that the person that bumped into her was not her teacher but it was guy around the age of 16, he had light blonde hair and ash gray eyes, his hair was a messy state but it seemed to fit his face. His hair was medium length and it fell all over the place, his eyes seemed to suck her in, his eyes held many things that you could not see. Bm-Bump! My heart started to beat rapidly as I thought it might burst through my chest and I realized that I was blushing deeply, but she felt that he was on top of her, straddling her waist his face so close that their breaths started to mingle his breath makeing her a bit dizzy.

**Boy's POV**

I had ran into someone soft I was about rip their throat out when I noticed that it was a girl underneath me a beautiful young woman. "Oh shit." I thought to myself. The young man saw that she had short purplish hair and eyes to match she had long bangs that went past her face she was wearing a school uniform "oh SHIT!! Not good she is way too young to know about this stuff and now I just pulled her in this shit!" I stood up realizing I was straddling her waist "um sorry about that, here I'll help you up" I knelt down and held out my left. The girl was reaching up when her face went from that WTF look to a look of shock. "Oh my god your arm's bleeding!" she said "smooth man, really smooth" he thought as he mentally slapped himself in the head.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Ok not much last chapter I think anyways time for a name for our would be vampire

I thought the characters should be meeting the guy before you even know what he looks like hey but that's just me I got the idea for this fanfic through too much time and an overabundance of tracks I got the guys personality from Papa Roach, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Nickelback, and I believe Guns and Roses.

**A Fight and the Beginning**

Last Chapter

"_Oh my god your arm's bleeding!" she said "smooth man, really smooth" he thought as he mentally slapped himself in the head. _

**Boys POV**

"Dam duck tape" I thought to myself. Suddenly my ears picked up the roar of engines coming right at the door 'oh shit' I thought, my body was already reacting before I could think through the action. I grabbed the girl in front of me and tossed her aside away from the door and I felt rather than heard the loud explosion as it hit the door sending pieces of wood flying every where. I heard three resounding shots from a submachine gun my hand flew into action and it was pointed towards the ground as if it never moved but in my already bloody hand was holding three spinning bullets burning into the surrounding skin. "Spike you are too kind, really I didn't get you anything in return" I said into the dust cloud mocking my pursuer 'they came packing a P90 probably by the sound of it' I mused to myself as the bullets stopped spinning and I let them hit the floor.

"Well we cornered you Falen, or should I just call you the Fallen Angel as every one else seems to call you by that title" said Spike he walked through the dust and stood before me 'oh yeah he's loaded alright' Spike was carrying a great sword on his back and a look on his face that could give an old man a heart attack it was cold uncaring and it looked a little like he wanted blood. His comrades came trough the smoke as well "Wow guys I didn't know you cared enough to get a reunion together honestly I might shed a tear" I said oozing sarcasm to the menacing trio. Spike had on black pants and a black shirt all tight against his skin it was an expensive looking suit 'He worked out a little' I thought to myself as I noticed he was better then just in shape. White Caucasian and pretty much dumb his hair brown and it was sticking up slightly like he went through a bad night. Then there was Pyro he had red hair and it was short I couldn't see it but I could smell a lot of explosives on him enough to take out the town if I gave him enough time, He was wearing a black suit too hell they all wearing the same thing. White Caucasian he was a bleeding heart but will get serious if you push him into a corner. The last one was Dark he had jet black hair and it was dam long, he was carrying guns I saw the P90 in front of him pointed at me the laser sight at my heart, His guns were recently and personally cleaned as I could smell more than one type of bullets but they were all silver and probably hollow point. White Caucasian quiet, the one that is always quiet, the unnerving quiet, the only time he was happy was when he was killing people, kinda of a lot of conversation's ruined at times. "This is it, is it?" I asked solemnly "No more talk!" yelled Spike as he charged towards me his hand on his giant sword he swung down using both of his hands and it was aiming toward my head.

"You leave me no choice then" I whispered I grabbed the giant sword with my left hand and held it above my head I heard the click of the P90 being turned to auto I pushed forward with my left hand and sent the full grown man flying with his sword, I jumped to the side and threw off my jacket which revealed a grey shirt and on the arms tattoos in what looked like chains running down his arms down to his palms where what looked like a attachment to the chain that looked like sword. Out of nowhere I called my weapons His tattoos came to life and chains that ran up his arms and the sword at the end of each of the chain came out of his skin like it was never there. Dark had taken his position behind a book case and was laying suppressing fire down on me trying to get me out of cover; Spike was recovering from impacting the wall I noticed the girl I threw over to the side was on the opposite side of the room she was probably unconscious from the impact but where was Pyro? A green ball was lobbed into my hiding place a few feet away from me 'Grenade' I thought and I didn't have enough time to get away from it so I improvised. I swung one of the 2 blades and let the chain extend and it destroyed the legs of a nearby table, I was already in the process of swinging the other and stabbed it through the middle of the table and pulled it back to me and in front of me putting a weak defense between me and the Grenade; It exploded the table took the majority but a shard of it dug into my right shoulder, the table destroyed made my blade return to my hand. I was holding my arm when a sword came down near me and the ground held a crater where the sword now rested, three rounds came at me and I held up my blades and the bullets hit them and pushed me back into a trip wire. I was caught up in an explosion and sent flying through the air, I was falling but they weren't about to give me a break the sword was coming up from the ground ready to slice my head off I used what little momentum I had and twisted through the air and dodged it and I was hit by three more rounds into my back. "Come on guys 3 against 1 hardly fair don't you say" I asked as I landed and fell near a mine I acted fast and rolled into the middle of the room no cover explosives covered the exit and walls.

I couldn't fight much more they had me in the open with n cover but I wasn't about to give up I jumped into the air and ran my blades through the walls and explosives above Dark, he wasn't as fast as the others but got most of his body out of the way of the debris but his leg was crushed under the rock. I heard the splitting of air and it was coming down on top of me I easily side stepped and the sword hit the ground Spike was getting tired he was breathing heavily I ran behind him and shoved 3 fingers into his lower right back just above the hip I shoved upward and hit a nerve ending temporarily paralyzing Spike in his tracks. "2 down 1 to go" I said and kicked behind me hitting Pyro in the groin he was sent to the ground currently incapacitated he was probably trying to plant a bomb on me. "Ok class what did we learn today?" I said and I saw Dark had pulled out his big gun a 50. Caliber sniper rifle it was meant to take out tanks "Dark come on man you lost except it" I told him and then I noticed the gun wasn't aimed at me it was past me aiming toward the girl 'Shit' (A/N please queue slow motion and 360 degree camera angle) I don't know what happened I jumped and took a bullet for somebody I didn't even know, the bullet it hit me squarely in the chest I remember pain and the cold floor and blood flowing from the wound and screaming, lots of talking and then nothing. I let the darkness wrap me in its cold embrace.

_A/N been a while hasn't it ha ha, man it took me awhile to write this man I wanted to write more but I am dead tired ok this was kinda interesting isn't it just one big fight scene and that's jut the jist of it next chapter explains what happens to Nodoka, Falen and the reinforcements that Yue called in more fight scenes to come pairings decided NegiXNodoka OcXAko KotaroXChizune _

_I'd like to give a shout out to **Samurai Katana** and my personal friend **Momo thanks for the reviews and remember readers REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Ok folks I don't own Negima whatsoever even though I wish I do

_A/N OK Our big guy is down out and bleeding to death this is what happens when Nodoka wakes up. As All ways thank you for reading and please enjoy the chapter._

**A Tear for the fallen and the Healing**

**Nodoka's POV**

I stirred slightly. I felt something wet and sticky as it slid down my face. I could hear voices in the background but sounded all too much like white noise as I lightly held my head as it was just a big mass of pounding my body wasn't happy with me right now. I saw a figure sitting next to me and she saw that I was moving and I was ok for the most part "what happened" I asked to the shady figure in front of me and then I remembered something 'that weird guy he threw me into a wall!' I could start seeing a little and the figure in front of me was Yue; "Yue what are you doing here?" I asked Yue was crying and she smiled deeply and warmly and hugged me as she let out a sigh of relief "Thank god you are ok, Nodoka what happened here?" Yue asked her face still showing nothing "What do you mean" I asked. I heard more voices in the room then I could match faces and voices together and I could see every thing, the library was a wreck; paper was strewn every where there was a slight fire burning on the far side of it where some rock had collapsed I heard yelling "Kill that dam monster he will kill you all, I tell you give me my sword and I swear I'll put his life to an end he won't die like that! he won't I won't let him" A man was yelling like a maniac I saw my class mates restraining him and then I saw what he was yelling about, it was the boy that had tossed me to a wall he was bleeding all over the place his stomach was nearly I complete hole I turned to Yue "What happened?" I asked

**Yue's POV**

"Nodoka I'll tell you what happened when I got here ok."I said quickly and knew my eyes showed fear in them I had blood all over my clothes and I sat there and told Nodoka everything that had happened when I was getting to the library.

**Flash Back **

I ran through the snow to the Library and I saw an explosion at the door. I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart stopped "Nodoka" I whispered I ran harder and the explosions came harder as I got closer to the door. I was about to rush in when I fell to the ground from tripping because I couldn't get over a snow bank when I hit the snow covered asphalt an explosion roared above me sending debris across the road that led to the library. I couldn't hear anything and my back was covered in dust. I tried to get up and it felt like I was carrying like a thousand more pounds than it should ever be able to carry, I forced myself up to my knees and rushed the room and saw a boy with swords in his hands with chains attached to them he held them loosely at his sides as a sword was brought down on him I think I screamed but what I saw happen was amazing the boy disappeared and then reappeared behind the man with a giant sword and another man was sneaking up behind him and I saw what was an explosive but as he was about to place it on him he doubled over and I saw that the man with the chain swords in his hand had kicked backwards and hit the man in the groin. I couldn't hear very well but I looked around and saw a third and he was pulling out a sniper rifle. I thought 'this is insane who are these guys!?' but I was too busy looking at was happening and I could see where he was aiming and saw a crumpled form off in the distance and it was Nodoka but the man with the swords eyes widened and jumped at the second the man had fired and I saw his chest open up in wave of blood and I could see his eyes go into shock but him stepping in for the bullet slightly took the bullet off aim and it missed Nodoka's head by inches. I didn't know what to do but ran to Nodoka and my hearing was shot and I saw a the three men in black suites trying to yell at me I could care less there was my friend who had almost been shot at and I nearly fell Nodoka and started to cry and scream at my friends limp form. "Nodoka?! Wake up Nodoka please wake up!!" I was screaming and didn't care as the hot tears streamed down my face as I shook her roughly trying to wake her up. My hearing was slowly returning and I could hear that a man was yelling at me while the one who had nearly silenced my friend stood silent as he was trying to move the debris.

"You fool move now if that abomination comes close to you he will kill you!!!!!!" The man with the sword next to him was yelling but he was not moving as if he couldn't and his words sounded strained and almost couldn't come out of his mouth. I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand and glared at the man and went next to him and kicked him in the groin and he went quiet as he fell over unable to move and cradle himself and I spat in his face. I saw a Negi sensei swoop in on his wand and he landed next to me and looked at the surrounding damage and he went pale as his eyes found Nodoka. I ran up to him and cried in into his chest as I couldn't find my voice. He spoke almost a whisper as if he wasn't there "who did this?" his voice was full of rage and he was trembling when he said it at that moment Setsuna came running in with Konoka in her arms and she paled as well at the scene. I had stopped crying but I didn't know when life was going to quick for me to see and I saw the man who was under a rock finally get his leg out from under it and he pulled a gun from his suit it was a small pistol but one shot is all it took to kill someone with his aim. I felt Negi gone and I saw that he was behind the man and his _Sagitta Magica_ was in three balls around his fist as it was brought down with much more force then necessary into the mans back and the man went unconscious from the impact and Negi was standing above the man and I thought I could see him but it wasn't Negi sensei it was what he was when he went into a magical overdrive but it was over and he knew it and he collapsed to his knee's. I turned and saw Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka and Ku Fei standing next to each other near the mouth of the explosion and in there eyes you could see they saw all of it and their sensei lose it in front of them. It had scared them and all of us the sight of the destruction and fire was starting to spread no words were said and we all went to do things but the man who I kicked was starting to stand and Negi was next to him and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall ad yelled in his face "Why did you do this!!!!" he was trembling again and slammed the man into the wall again as he coughed up blood from the beating Negi was giving him. Setsuna was next to him along with Ku Fei as they rested there hands on their sensei and he stopped and dropped the man to the ground with a thud as Negi rested his own hands on his students. Asuna had her harisen out and went to the red haired man and she was also trembling as she whispered to the man. Konoka was over by Nodoka as she yelled "She's ALIVE!!!" everyone in the room turned toward her and rushed towards her as they began trying to reach out to Nodoka with words of encouragement. I was one of them.

**END FALSHBACK **

**Negi's POV**

I was cold as the snow blew in through the open wound in the side of the building and I saw Nodoka stir as Yue comforted her and walked over to her and smiled and she burst into to tears and threw herself at me and cried and I held her to me as she cried and I did what I could to comfort her as she cried and lightly ran my hands up and down her back. I saw Konoka next to a boy we didn't notice as she tried to heal him and I knew because I looked at him when we were trying to figure things out and knew there was know hope but then Konoka said "Oh my God." It was a whisper but then every person in the room who was awake ((they knocked the idiot screaming out ha-ha)) turned to her; it was that quiet. I stood up and lightly let Nodoka there and stood next to Konoka who was kneeling in a pool of blood and she was both shocked and relieved and then I stared at what was happening gasped at what I saw. I knew Konoka had blew all her magic on trying to heal the young man but it didn't work but what I saw was amazing his chest wound was closing at high speeds that were not human and it was breath taking as his chest finally settled down and there wasn't even a scar to show from the wound. I saw another miracle that night I saw the boy come to his elbows and opened the eyes and held out his hand and said "Hello my name is Falen" My jaw hit the floor and my eyes bulged at what he was saying and that he was alive and that this couldn't be possible even for magic but there before my eyes was a living breathing thing that defied the laws of nature and magic he was breathing and smiling like he was had not just had a near death experience. I was going to say something but his hair seemed to extend and grow and it was medium length any more it was falling al over the place it was now waist length his blonde hair had now seemed golden instead of blonde. I tried to say something but couldn't I tried again and found my voice quiet at the amazing things happening right after another r with this guy and shook his hand firmly and said "Welcome?" my voice didn't hold any confidence but his grip was strong not trying to hurt but just enough to tell me yes this was real. I was in some deep shit I knew this wasn't going to end well the second we shook hands it was like holding hands with the biggest atomic bomb.

A/N: _Ok people this sis where it gets back to a semi normal life routine well a semi life routine as it can be with a magic 15 year old and a bunch of kick ass junior high girls and a tree that defies the laws of nature talk about a weird beginning but if you hang in there you will learn more than just a few things about the fan fic. Next Chapter for the record is going to be told from Evangeline's point of view from when Falen crossed the border into Mahora later and remember Reviews are good they make chapters come faster I at leas want one Review before I work on the new chapter later peoples!!!!!_


End file.
